This invention relates to a device for introducing alcohol inside the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine and more particularly to an alcohol vaporizing device that is attached to the carburation system of the engine, which can effectively introduce vaporized alcohol on a particular engine idling speed and release the said introduction of the alcohol vapor during deceleration. The alcohol vapors introduced act as supplementary fuel which displaces an equivalent amount of gasoline.
It is a common practice to blend a percentage of alcohol with gasoline in an alcogas mixture, the main purpose of which is to lesson one's dependency on imported fuel. However, direct gasoline-alcohol blends introduces operating difficulties, especially in starting, accelerating, and vapor lock. Aside from being more expensive, gasoline-alcohol blends gives increased fuel consumption than using pure gasoline. The handling and shipment of gasoline-alcohol blends are difficult because of the ease with which these components separate when traces of water are introduced. It is difficult to keep water out of bulk or storage tanks, filling-station tanks, and motor-car tanks and water entering the engine is harmful. In fact, mixing alcohol with gasoline is a very difficult and expensive process since anhydrous alcohol with almost no water content is needed for a successful mixture. Anhydrous alcohol is much more expensive than gasoline. Yet the use of ordinary alcohol to displace partly gasoline as motor fuel is a solution to the energy crises, as alcohol can be locally produced.